pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaymin (SM anime)
This Shaymin is a -type Pokémon that first appears in SM108: Memories in the Mist!, and its currently under the care of Mallow. Although it has a / -type form Sky Forme, the form is yet to be used. Personality Due to being the Gratitude Pokémon, Shaymin likes to see the gratitude from both people and Pokémon, shown when it was attracted to Mallow's gratitude towards her late mother. Also, Shaymin instantly bonded with Mallow as it was very grateful that she decided to take care of it until the next Gracidea Flower season came so it can change into its Sky Form and fly off. Shaymin even formed an unbreakable friendship with Tsareena, Snowy and Sandy as it likes being with them. Also, Shaymin became friends with the rest of the Pokémon that belong to Mallow's friends. Shaymin is also shown to be helpful as it enjoys helping in Mallow's family restaurant, kept Sandy from getting hurt and went looking for Mallow's headband. Biography Shaymin was found behind the recently growing rose by Mallow and her Tsareena, after the spirit of Mallow's mother fades away and leaves to the afterlife after their brief reunion when the fog faded away. Shaymin was brought by Mallow and Tsareena as they introduced it to their friends. Having already taking a liking to her, Shaymin accepts Mallow's offer to stay with her until it awakens its Sky Forme someday.SM108: Memories in the Mist! Shaymin later witnessed Tapu Fini's ritual of Hapu becoming Poni Island's new Island Kahuna. It later watched Ash and Pikachu's grand trial against Hapu and her Mudsdale, which the latter emerged victorious and won the Steelium Z. Shaymin was introduced to Professor Kukui, who arrived on the island to pick everyone up, by Mallow then left Poni Island with her and began traveling to Melemele Island with her.SM109: A Grand Debut! After arriving Melemele Island, Shaymin began living with Mallow in her home and helped her in her father's restaurant, and Tsareena is the one who taught it.SM110: Keeping Your Eyes on the Ball!SM111SM112SM113SM115SM116SM117 It later joined Mallow on her Ultra Guardians mission to stop the Ultra Beast, Pheromosa from stealing Z-Crystals.SM114 While Tsareena is too busy helping Mallow’s father Abe, Shaymin is the only Pokémon who joins its friend to the windy Malie City. It rescues its friend Sandy from being hit by car. When Mallow’s bandanna got caught by a strong wind, Shaymin follows it, followed by Sandy and Ash's Meltan who accompanied it. After getting Mallow’s bandanna, they are trapped by Team Rocket, who forget that Meltan can swallow their metal traps before surrounding the three Pokémon before they escape, leaving Shaymin protected by Sandy and Meltan before Mallow, Ash and Lana arrived. Shaymin heals Sandy quickly upon the latter was hit by Sludge Bomb from James' Mareanie. After Bewear and Stufful drags Team Rocket away from the battle, Shaymin give Mallow her bandanna back.SM117 Shaymin later watched Ash and Kiawe's battle against the Gym Leader of the Kantonian Gym, Ryuki. While Kiawe lost the first part of the battle with his Marowak, Ash managed to defeat Ryuki in a double battle with Meltan and Rowlet.SM118 Sometime later, Shaymin watched Sophocles and his Vikavolt participate in the Vikavolt Race, which they won and received the Buginium Z. After the race, Shaymin witnessed Hapu giving Sophocles a Z-Ring for his valiant efforts of saving the other contestants' Vikavolt from Team Rocket.SM119 Shaymin later went fishing with Mallow and witnessed her reeling in a Bruxish. It later heard the news about the evolution of Lana's Primarina.SM120 Shaymin later helped Mallow and Tsareena in Oranguru in serving the hungry Pokémon in the Forest Pokémon Café. But at the end of the day, Mallow's biggest challenge was cooking for the Tapu Guradian, Tapu Koko. Mallow didn't want to at first, but with the support of Oranguru, Shaymin, and Tsareena, she managed to make a satisfying meal for it. Tapu Koko rewarded Mallow the Grassium Z for helping Oranguru in its café while Oranguru gave her a Z-Ring. When they returned to Aina's Kitchen, Shaymin, Tsareena and Mallow were surprised that their friends helped out at the restaurant while they were gone. After Olivia fixed up Mallow's Z-Ring, Shaymin, Tsareena and their friends were excited that Mallow along with her friends all have Z-Rings.SM121 Known moves Trivia *Being one of the few Pokémon under care of the main characters without catching them with Poké Balls, Shaymin appears to share similar case as Misty's Togetic (when it was a Togepi), Squishy, and Nebby (prior evolving into Solgaleo). Due to this, Shaymin is the very first Mythical Pokémon to be part of the main cast, accompanied by a fully owned Mythical Pokémon, Ash's Meltan, and its fellow watching over Pokémon Magearna. Gallery Shaymin meeting Mallow and Tsareena Alola Girls.png SM113 15.png Shaymin with its two close friends Snowy and Sandy SM113 17.png Shaymin with Mallow SM113.png SM117-everyone in Malie city.jpg SM117 14.png Shaymin seeing Mallow's headband being blown away by the wind SM117 16.png Shaymin finding Mallow's headband SM117 18.png SM117 19.png Shaymin being caught by Meltan SM117.png Shaymin and Mallow SM119_Cheers.jpg Mallow Earning Her Z-Ring.jpg Shaymin with Tsareena and Mallow after she obtain Her Z-Ring Alola Pokemon.png Shaymim and its close friend Tsareena with their friends, Snowy, Sandy, Primarina, Pikachu, Turtonator, Togedemaru and Marowak }} References Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Genderless anime Pokémon Category:Mythical anime Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon